The Steampunk Knights
Steampunk Knights is the British Deadly Alliance and the team member of the Virtues Knighthood and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. The gang of extraordinary gentlemen and maladies is the empire's finest team of bounty hunters and adventurers, using their fancy tools, surprising hidden weapons and cunning tricks from cane to umbrella to pocket watch. Origins In the Victorian Age of Antichthon, Sir Lector Steamdragon is the renowned bounty hunter gentleman who defeated most wanted criminals and mechanical monsters in the streets of Steamington. His name is widely recognized by the people and together with his team known as the Golden Steampunk Knights, they are invincible against all odds and dangers they face. Until one day, a contest was announced by the Royal Majesties of Steamtopia and it was a race around the world in 80 days with a first prize money of eight million pounds. The Steampunk Knights anticipated the race as they've signed in for the grand prize in a favor from their contractor, a gentle professor from the Steamtopian University, for a charity fund and for the orphanage. As they're boarding onto their ship, they heard a suspicion rumor about a criminal gang is shipping a load of weapons crates stolen from the Royal Steamtopian Army and tended to sell it to their highest bidder but the Steampunk Knights will have to wait when the time comes once they've arrived their first destination in Europa. However, Sir Steamdragon knew about that criminal gang's involvement and intention. They've arrived their first destination in Bavaria where they have to refuel their ship while enjoying the sights of beautiful landscape and city. Before a night falls, they've followed the criminal gang's track leading to the abandoned warehouse and found their weapons caches. Investigating the warehouse, they found a manifest containing with a list of buyers and learned that it was The Order of the Black Dragon whom they were operating a weapons smuggling. With the list of buyers' location, the Steampunk Knights must foil their weapons smuggling operation during the race. During the race, they've exposed the buyers' locations to the authorities, destroyed their machines of war, and foiled their evil scheme while taking nice pictures of landmarks and great discoveries in uncharted locations before that, country after country. But on the halfway of the world, their ship was under attacked by pirates and the Steampunk Knights were defending themselves until they were rescued by Olga Wingsteam and Sergeant Oliver Gatlington and fended off the pirates from their ship. After fighting the pirates, they were brought to the mobile headquarters which it was a huge airship and belongs to The Order of the Heavenly Dragons and were briefed about the situation they've dealt with. They've learned that the Order of the Black Dragon was planning to assassinate the royal queen at the finish line with a ticking time bomb on the 80th day of the race and they must stop them and save the queen and her royal family. But where to start was just a beginning but luckily, with the manifesto and the intel from the Heavenly Dragons, they tracked them at the Oriental kingdom and foiled their plans to bomb the imperial palace by carefully dismantling a powerful powder that it could literally blow the entire kingdom come and replace something non-lethal explosives without knowing from them. Back to the race, the Steampunk Knights have made it to Antichthon's America, flying from south to north. Visiting exotic places, beautiful landscape sights, and traditional heritage sites and took many photos. Along the way, they also took some of those photos of the criminal gang's activities and the involvement with the Black Dragon, using it as the evidence against them once they've crossed the finish line. But when their ship was rammed by a rival ship, they crashed onto the northern wilderness where they meet two noble Viking warriors named Windstorm and Starflake and Alderney Drakechester, the bounty hunter from one of the friendly rival team and the lucky survivor, and have to help them to defeat the Ferusian Barbarians which it turned out to that they have to stop their supplement of weapons for mercenaries at Steamtopia. After defeating the Ferusian Barbarians, they've fixed the ship with new materials and the two have joined them to foil the Black Dragons' plan once and for all. But not before they took a couple of photos first. On the final stretch of the race, the Steampunk Knights have arrived in Steamtopia and they were almost at the finish line but they have just arrived in second place when the rival ship and team came in first place. Despite the disappointment, however, Sir Steamdragon had some suspicions about their rival team and suspected they might be the one whom were on the manifesto list. On the ceremony, they watched the rival team to get awarded with a grand prize by the queen herself with her royal guards protecting her with their watchful eyes while Sir Steamdragon's was much more. After they watched the grand prize was handed over, they watched the rival team handing over a gift to the queen and opened the present; this was what Sir Steamdragon expected until he realized the gift that device was a trigger to the bomb as she pressed the button but suddenly, the bomb was sabotaged and the queen got splashed by a small ink on her face and the rival team got arrested. Then, he immediately intervened onto the stage and presented the photos to the royal court about their intention and the Order of the Black Dragon's involvement of the assassination attempt on the queen. After the explanation and the hidden bomb defused, the rival team were taken to custody and the grand prize was officially handed over to the Steampunk Knights for their great photo shoots and saving the royal court. With the grand prize on their hands, they finally donated to the orphanage and made their contractor a very happy client. After the ceremony, the Steampunk Knights were hailed as heroes and became a team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons' top secret division. They offered to serve the government if they want to but they turned down the offer and decided to travel the world again. Then, they are now as a Peacekeeper Team for the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Team Members Sir Lector Steamdragon The Dragonkind gent is the team leader of Steampunk Knights. Sir Lector Steamdragon is a private detective and a bounty hunter who is best known to Steamtopia and he's a quite gentleman, overconfident, and calm. He defeated tons of mechanical monsters and known criminals, solved mystery cases with his geniuses, helping the orphanage with renovations and donations, and enjoying tea time with biscuits and cream, just like a real gentleman. He carries his cane that it his secret weapon when he uses top of the cane as hidden pistol and the trigger of his long range rifle and it can turn into a thin but strong sword. Lady Penelope Steamdragon Lady Penelope Steamdragon is the wife of Sir Lector. Like her husband, she's also a bounty hunter but she's very genius of chemistry and archeology. She's perfectly calm and clever whenever she came across any danger or not and she has a machine gun in her umbrella, literally! You better treat her right properly or else she'll get you electrify you from a tip of her umbrella. Tom Pipetailington Tom Pipetailington is the young scout and mechanic of the team. When his parents were killed by fire, he was brought to the orphanage and taken good care by them. But then, he was taken to the factory at his younger age by the industrialist baron's men. After working at the factory, he was encountered by the young Sir Lector Steamdragon and was asked to follow the baron to his home in exchange of small pocket of coins for his food and better clothing (though in a second-hand sales) and he did. Not only he followed the baron, he discovered what the baron was doing, blackmailing to each orphanage who refused hand over the children to work at his factories. With the discovery known to Sir Steamdragon, the factory he was forced to work there was now shut down and Tom won't have to go back to harsh work again. Now working at the docks with Broker Ironsteam, they joined the Steampunk Knights to fight crime and corruption. He's also very good with pickpocketing. Broker Ironsteam A former dockworker who is the team's muscle. Broker Ironsteam was just a bloke who came there for looking for a job to work at the dockside. But when he came across with goons ruffling with Tom Pipetailington, he punched them out and told them never mess with him again or else he'll give him a knuckle beatdown. After beating the goons up, he befriended Tom which Tom did befriended him first and he was asked to scoop around anything suspicious around dock, hearing about the shipment of weapons arming the fascist militia in Steamtopia and Broker doesn't like that them so they worked together to bring down the militia and destroyed their weapons. After the militia is disbanded, Broker was invited by Sir Lector Steamdragon to join the Steampunk Knights and accepted his offer as their muscle. Sergeant Oliver Gatlington Sergeant Oliver Gatlington was a soldier from the Royal Steamtopian Army who was then transferred to the Order of the Heavenly Dragons' top secret division is the team's gunner. He carries his big Gatling gun through the battlefield during the war. After the war, Sergeant Gatlington was transferred to a top secret division for the government and partnered with Agent Olga Wingsteam to fight the Order of the Black Dragon and later he and his partner joined the Steampunk Knights. Olga Wingsteam Olga Wingsteam is a top agent to the Order of the Heavenly Dragons' top secret division. She was a brave and daring adventurer who collects treasures, captures bounties, and destroys mechanical monsters. After her many adventures, she was recruited into the secret division to carry out her missions of sabotage, rescue, and infiltration with her partner, Sergeant Gatlington. Later, she and her partner joined the Steampunk Knights to stop the Black Dragon's evil plot to assassinate the queen and her royal court which they've successfully foiled their evil scheme and saved the queen in the process. Alderney Drakechester A seasoned veteran bounty hunter of the team who was a member of a friendly rival team. Alderney Drakechester is the profession hunter who is known to colonial hometown in North American Antichthon and the big games where he hunts the biggest prize of all. Then, he joined the big race to claim the grand prize for the reservation of his hometown but he survived the crash when the ship was rammed by a rough and unmannered rival team. Later, he joined the Steampunk Knights to stop the Order of the Black Dragon who were the illegal sponsors of the rival team at the time. After his justice is done and the money is now donated to the reservation, Alderney became a valiant member of the team. Windstorm Windstorm is a tracker of the team. Born in the village within the forest, he wandered the snowy woodland to see the world while he protects his home, even Starflake which he overprotects her too much or maybe a bit; he's like a big brother to her. But when the Ferusian Barbarian threatened his home village, he and Starflake repelled their raids but there was something more than that at the time. When the Steampunk Knights crash landed, they asked them for help to defeat the Ferusian Barbarians once and for all. After defeating the barbarians and helped them to win the race, Windstorm decided to join the team to see the world and more adventures. Starflake Starflake is the skilled hunter of the team. She is a curious but caring and cunning and yet more daring adventurer who wants to go into dangerous world but she was overprotected by Windstorm although she can handle it herself. But when the Ferusian Barbarian attempted to raid her home village, she and Windstorm repelled them and pushed them out with her bow and arrow and hunting knife but that wasn't enough when they suspected something strange until the Steampunk Knights came when they were crash landed and asked them to help her village by putting an end to the Ferusian Barbarian once and for all. After defeating the Order of the Black Dragon, Starflake decided to join the Steampunk Knights to see the world before Windstorm could've decided first. Inspirations * Inspired from a French comic called Nicodemus Red. * Themed with Steampunk * Characters are modeled after a major character from French comic book series called Lanfeust of Troy named Sphax. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood Category:Peacekeepers Initiative